Cullen Additions
by SugarSweetCandyfloss
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. There is an extra Cullen named Lexi Skye, will Edward fall in love with Carlisle's last ditch attempt or will Bella Swan make him fall weak at the knees? Only one way to find out. Read on...


**This is my first story I've put up so I hope you like it. I'll try to finish it before I put another one up. Also this chapter took me ages to write as I'm trying to make it as good as I can. I hope you think the time I've taken over this chapter is worth it when you read it. All I ask of you is if you liked my chapter then please review. If however you didn't like it please don't hesitate to review as constructive criticism is all appreciated. Thank you.**

**I have proof read this chapter a few times but if you see any mistakes please review and copy and paste the mistake and I will correct it. **

**Chapter 1**

3rd Person POV.

"There's only a few days left Jasper," said Edward looking at his brother.

"I don't know if I can last a few days. You don't know what it's like," snapped Jasper feeling instantly guilty as he sensed the hurt Edward felt. But Jasper really didn't know if he could last another few days without Alice. She had gone to the Amazon to see some old friends with Esme. She had been gone weeks now but to Jasper it felt like years. He wasn't used to being away from Alice for so long. Alice was all he lived for and whilst she was away he felt like he was in some wasteland; only living each day with the strict intention of being one step closer to seeing Alice again.

"You're right I don't," said Edward getting into his car. Jasper was right; Edward had never known true love. He lived each day like the one before. He didn't know what it was like to be away from your soul mate because he had never had one. He had always been alone; it had been that way far too long. He didn't see the point of existence in his current vampire form. As far as he was concerned he lost his soul when he was changed and his existence was a lie.

The reality of this was all too much for Edward as he sat down on the seat of his car. He looked up at the mirror and saw his perfect reflection and sighed. The biggest reminder of what he was was the pale white skin and the beautiful amber eyes. It was all too vampire. He turned the key in the ignition and put his foot down. In seconds he was off the parking lot and just a silver blur in the distance.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rosalie walking across the parking lot towards Jasper. She was holding hands with Emmett as usual. They hardly ever left each other's sides. The way he and Alice are. Jasper sighed.

"I think I upset him," he admitted.

"You think?" asked Emmett. Jasper knew he should have rephrased that last sentence. He should have said I _have_ upset him. He knew he had, he was certain. Anyone could tell but with his emotion reading powers there was no way he was wrong.

"Jasper we've told you. It isn't just you hurting. We know you miss Alice but you can't take it out on him." Rosalie said. It was unusual for Rosalie to be bothered about her brother's feelings but on this occasion she was right.

"I know," he sighed and climbed into the car. Rosalie and Emmett got in the front and they set off on the high speed journey home.

"What did you say to him?" asked Emmett as he turned onto the highway.

"Not much," mumbled Jasper guiltily. "But it was enough." he added.

"Go on," encouraged Rosalie. "Spit it out then." Rosalie had never been afraid to speak her mind. Her feelings for other people were limited though. She was probably just giving Jasper a hard time for the sake of being right, not for Edward's sake.

"He was trying to cheer me up," said Jasper. "But I snapped back at him. I was just upset I didn't mean it."

"Jasper you know how sensitive Edward is at the moment. You of all people should know that!" Emmett commented. Edward was sensitive and Jasper knew it. He was hurting, longing for something to dedicate his life to. Carlisle had tried many times to find Edward someone. Rosalie was one of his earlier attempts but Edward had never been interested in her. Rosalie still felt bitter about that. In fact Jasper was sure that Alice's and Esme's little trip to the Amazon had something to do with finding Edward someone. That was what made Jasper so mad. Everyone was trying so hard to find Edward someone and yet he was still always upset. It was driving Jasper insane; the constant misery being emitted of Edward was hardly bearable anymore.

"I know, I'll apologise next time I see him,"

"Good," said Rosalie in her perfect snobby voice. Instead of feeling angry about Rosalie's smugness Jasper just sat back and tried to think about something else, anything else. Thankfully Jasper had just been hunting the night before as if he was thirsty his blank mind would surely make that unbearable as well. And without Alice there to support him who knew what he would do.

They were nearly home now. Emmett high speed driving had got them there in half the time it was supposed to take. As they pulled up in the garage they could see Edward's silver Volvo in its usual spot. Rosalie and Emmett turned in their seats and looked at Jasper.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jasper said opening the door and stepping out. He did so deliberately slowly to postpone his apology to Edward.

Rosalie glared at him, annoyed at his slow movement. Jasper sighed and started to speed up. In moments he was up the stairs and stood at Edward door.

Edward could probably hear Jasper's thoughts by now and knew his exact intention. This was why it was so embarrassing apologising to Edward. You knew that he knew what you were about to say and it was all pointless. He could have walked away now and Edward would still have got his message.

"_Can I come in?"_ Jasper thought. He needed not waste his breathe. The door opened slowly and it was almost an eerie atmosphere.

Edward was sat on his couch reading a large informative book as Jasper walked in. He could have easily got up to open the door and be back reading the book before Jasper had even begun to walk in.

"Look Edward," began Jasper hoping that Edward would nod and except his apology before he had to actually speak the words. But Edward did no such thing. He looked up at Jasper expectantly; obviously humouring him as he knew exactly what he was going to say. Edward was good at acting like he didn't know what was going on. He had had enough practise around humans as they knew nothing of his extra ability.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," mumbled Jasper.

"I know," said Edward solemnly. Edward failed to ever smile recently. He has just become more and more lonesome and now he felt completely isolated amongst the others.

"Why don't you come downstairs?" asked Jasper trying to lift the tense mood.

"I'm fine, thank you," replied Edward and got back to reading his book. Jasper sighed.

"Well I'll be seeing you then," he said as he walked out the door and shut it behind himself.

-x-

It was the morning. Edward had spent all night in his room and only re-emerged at half eight to set off to school. Rosalie and Emmett mysteriously disappeared all night and also only re-emerged in the morning. That left Jasper and Carlisle downstairs for the night. They were both longing for their soul mates to come back so the night was pretty uneventful.

Carlisle set of particularly early and seemed to be in a huge hurry. It was as if there was something at the hospital that was making him eager to get there. When Jasper told the others they just shrugged it off. It was nothing amazing supposed Jasper; his mind was so blank without Alice there that he was making a big deal out of it.

During that day at school all the humans were thinking about the same thing. Edward could hear all their thoughts and they were all fascinated by a new girl. It was quite a big thing in a town as small as Forks. Not many people move out here and by the rumours circulating around everyone's thoughts she had done so to live with her father over a custody dispute. She was called Isabella, that was her full name but she corrected everyone who used it. She preferred Bella. Bella's father was Charlie Swan, chief of police, making her Bella Swan. Everyone's mind was full of thoughts about her. All the girls imagining themselves being best friends with her or envying the attention she was getting. Most of the boy's minds were already imaging falling in love with her. It made Edward feel even worse about being alone. It was different for a vampire, being alone wasn't just a status in between relationships. When you are in love as a vampire it is set, firm. There is no going back. And if you are left alone then you have no reason for existence. That's just the way things are.

Edward first set eyes on Bella in the dinner hall. She looked nothing special. Her thoughts were full of the same thoughts as any human who saw the Cullen's for the first time. She thought Edward, Jasper and Emmett were perfect and fell in love with them straight away. And the envy of Rosalie's beauty was great as well. That was what humans were meant to think. It was just all part on the perfect killing design. The victim is attracted to you and then you can strike. It would have been all too easy to drink her blood right there if they wanted to.

After dinner Edward had biology and Bella was forced to sit next to him as it was the only available seat. She acted the same as any other human. She was turning away from Edward and keeping the most distance away as she could. Humans would never understand why they did that. Their unconscious minds were intelligent enough to keep them away from us. Her hair although a shade of brown was quite vibrant and her eyes were the exact same shade. She wore her hair loose hanging over her shoulders. She fit in with the crowd perfectly.

The day ran smoothly and before they knew it the Cullen family were back in the parking lot on the way to their cars. It was so frustrating for them to have to walk at such a slow speed when they could run at any speed they wanted to. Yet that would definitely get them noticed so instead they slowly strolled to the cars. Rosalie and Emmett were hand in hand again but Jasper and Edward simply ignored it and both got into Edward's Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett got into the jeep and set off.

When they got home Carlisle's car was already parked up in the garage which was unusual. Usually Carlisle wouldn't get back until the early evening and here he was at four o'clock at home. As soon as they walked through the door out of the garage and into the main house Carlisle was their waiting for them.

"I have something urgent to discuss," Carlisle said sounding panicky as he led them through to the dining room and took a seat at the table. The others followed and looked up at Carlisle nervously. Usually a family meeting would mean bad news. Jasper was particularly nervous as Alice wasn't here.

"What is it Carlisle?" asked Edward sounding very concerned.

"Listen it's nothing to worry about. Jasper it isn't to do with Alice, its ok." Carlisle said to them and Jasper let out a deep sigh of relief.

"What is it then?" asked Rosalie sounding inpatient.

"Well at the hospital there is someone very sick. She's dying." Carlisle said.

"Oh no. No, no, no and _no! _I can see where this is going and it isn't happening." said Rosalie stubbornly.

"Rosalie just listen, we need someone else with us and..." but Carlisle was interrupted there by Edward.

"Why do we need someone else?" he asked clearly offended and knowing secretly what Carlisle meant. Carlisle knew it wasn't right for Edward to be on his own.

"Edward vampire families should always have an even number," said Carlisle. He was trying his best not to lie but trying to still hint at the truth which I was still denying existed.

"Don't even bother Carlisle. You know what newborns are like, what if it goes wrong and the Volturi find out?" Rosalie said almost begging him to reconsider.

"Rosalie they won't. And even if they do as long as we keep her under control then it will be fine."

"Carlisle, I agree with Rosalie," started Jasper.

"Geez thanks Jasper," said Rosalie sarcastically.

Jasper ignored her and carried on. "Can't we at least wait till Alice returns? She could look into the future and find out if it's safe."

"Jasper you know it doesn't work that way," said Carlisle calmly.

"Well I think it's a rocking idea. Edward needs someone." said Emmett and Edward glared at him and snarled.

"I'm just fine thank you." he spitted and stormed off up the stairs.

"Well done Emmett," Jasper whispered.

"Listen I've made up my mind. I'm going to change her tomorrow if she lives long enough to give me a chance. Her name is Lexi Skye and she has lost everything. Her mum and her dad, even her little sister has perished in a fire that destroyed her entire home. I can't leave a life to end like that, I just can't. Especially when she is only seventeen."

"Great, just perfect that is. Ignore my opinion and just carry on anyway," said Rosalie. She was clearly upset and angry at that decision.

"Rosalie please doesn't..." said Carlisle but it was too late. She had already got up from her seat and headed upstairs. Emmett also rose from his seat and followed after her. He would always follow Rosalie if she was upset like now. That left just Jasper and Carlisle at the table.

"What do you think?" asked Carlisle looking directly at Jasper.

Jasper sighed and spoke quietly. "If you're going to do it anyway it doesn't matter what I think. I would have preferred it if you wait for Alice to come back first but you clearly don't have enough time. I agree Edward is lonely, I can sense his emotion stronger than anyone else's at any one time. He really is beating himself up inside. So yes I think he does need someone and if this Lexi Skye is the best person for him then yes you have my approval."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you." he said as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"To the hospital. I doubt she can make it to tomorrow and if I have one person backing me then I can do it. Jasper thank you for your support I really do appreciate it." Then Carlisle ran to the door into the car and was halfway up the street within moments.

Jasper sighed and went upstairs to tell the others. They weren't going to be pleased.

**A/N- I hope you did like that chapter. I would just like to ask again for reviews as they would be highly appreciated. I did enjoy writing that chapter so yeah I hope you did enjoy reading it.**


End file.
